


Just One Drop

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can feel Jessica's blood inside her like it's trying to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag5 prompt "blood".

Adilyn shivered, retreating back to the couch, her head spinning. She was sure she could feel Jessica inside her veins, spinning through her like a whirlwind. When she closed her eyes she could see red hair, white skin and sharp teeth. Her heart beat faster, as though that one drop of blood was trying to go back home. She could feel it everywhere, rushing in her ears, pounding in her temples, lingering on the tip of her tongue.

And she wanted... oh, did she want _something_. She wanted Jessica but if she ran to her now, that monster outside would kill her. If she could just come in, if she _would_ just come in...

She absently pressed her hand between her thighs, pushing her jeans up into her clit. She didn't even realise she was doing it until her breath caught, a tiny surge of pleasure going through her.

The blood urged her on; latching onto something else it wanted. All the doors and windows were locked, her daddy wouldn’t be home soon and Jessica couldn’t come in even if she wanted to. She wasn’t going to get caught, she could just...

Before she could finish the thought, her jeans were unzipped. She stroked at her clit, letting the blood direct her until it washed over her in a calming wave. 

Outside, Jessica tried not to feel hear her, smell her or feel her pleasure. She wavered for a second before reaffirming to herself and the Hep-V case, “She’s mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... two years later, here's that follow up I was going to do <3

“Can't you smell her?” the Hep-V riddled vamp asked her. “She's so wet for us. She's _waiting_ for us. Can't you smell her?”

Jessica clenched her jaw and balled her fists to stop herself from looking at Adilyn's window. _Of course I can fucking smell her, she's like Christmas, the scent of her arousal like candy canes dipped in fucking sugar. Of course I can smell her_. Jessica dug her nails into her palms. “You shut your mouth.”

“You want to fuck her...” the vamp taunted. “You want that sweet pussy all to your-”

“I said shut your mouth!” Jessica darted forward and shoved her fist through the vampire's chest, wrapping her fingers around his heart. She didn't care if she got infected, so long as he didn't talk about Adilyn that way anymore.

She stepped out of the way as he exploded, his heart turning to nothing but blood on her hands. She looked down at her red fingers and swore under her breath, her anger leaving her. She knew she shouldn't go any closer to Adilyn, not with her smelling so goddamn good but _fuck_.

She ran to the door and laid her clean hand against it, tapping lightly with her fingers, half hoping Adilyn wouldn't hear her so she didn't have to see her like this, having killed again, even if to protect her. “Adilyn, sweetie, could you bring me some water, please.”

There was another muffled curse, the rustle of jeans and the clunk of a fridge door slam.

“I thought you didn't drink,” Adilyn said, handing her a bottle of water through the doorway.

Jessica unscrewed the top and poured it over her hands cleaning them while Adilyn's eyes widened. Jess couldn't help but notice her pupils were the size of a small planet and her cheeks the color of a ripe pomegranate. She still smelled so good, like sex, really hot, passionate sex... she could smell it everywhere on her, on her clothes, on her skin, on her fingers, the scent of her dripping wet cunt.

Jessica groaned, turning away, pressing against the porch railing, trying to dull the ache inside her, trying to ignore every impulse she had to just grab her and pull her close, taste her, eat her... “Why do you smell so good?”

Adilyn swallowed, her breath catching guiltily but she shut the feeling down quickly, maybe she was jumping to conclusions. There was no way she could know. “My blood, remember...”

“Not that... Your...” Jessica shook her head, gripping the post beside her head. She couldn’t think of a single word she could use that wouldn’t sound crass and dirty. She was only a little baby fairy really, even if she did look the same age as Jess. “I can smell you… intimately. It’s even worse than your blood.”

“I’m sorry,” Adilyn apologized quickly, closing the door and stepping out onto the porch. “I didn’t mean to make it worse for you but I couldn’t help it, your blood... it turned me on so much and I couldn’t stop myself. Is it really that bad? I’ve never touched myself before, I didn’t know…”

Jessica winced, hating the guilt and the fear in Adilyn’s voice, the way she was blaming herself for something that she should be able to do in the privacy of her own home, without worrying what perverted thoughts it would cause to her. “It’s not bad, honey, it’s good. It’s normal. It’s just... too good that it’s bad for me, ok? But you shouldn’t worry about me. That’s my problem.”

Adilyn reached out, laying her hand on Jessica’s, the splinters of the rail beneath both their fingers. She knew she shouldn’t. Tonight had been full of things she _shouldn’t_ do but wanted to anyway. “It’s my problem too. You’re my vampire; I should look after you like you look after me. That’s the deal, remember.”

“You can’t...” Jessica started, pulling away but Adilyn held her hand tighter.

“I can’t feed you but that’s not what I said, is it?” Adilyn stepped back towards her door, remembering how it felt to have Jessica’s blood in her. How good it felt to touch. “Do you want me?”

Jessica bit her lip, shaking her head but she couldn’t deny it. “I shouldn’t.”

“Do you want me?” Adilyn asked again, more firmly as she backed herself against the wall beside the door, pulling Jessica in close, as close as she could get

“Yes...” Jessica admitted shakily, squeezing her hand, the admittance scaring her more than the Hep-V vamp had. 

“Good, because I want you too,” Adilyn said confidently, the blood taking away her fear and her nerves, probably her good sense too but right now, all she wanted was Jessica. The way she looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world. The silence of her mind. The delicate way she touched her, like she might break but she wouldn’t. Standing up on her tiptoes, she wrapped her hand around the back of Jessica’s neck and kissed her properly, letting Jessica taste her lips and her tongue, letting her hands press hard into her skin as Jessica melted against her, whatever it was she was fighting slipping away.

Jessica pulled back, taking a deep breath, the scent of Adilyn’s cunt so much stronger now, impossible to escape. She knew she should run, as fast as she could but her control was slipping fast, what she should do giving way to what she wanted to do. She’d never been with a woman before. It had never occurred to her that she would be. She’d been brought up a certain way, sheltered by parents that didn’t want her to know these things but her instincts knew, as she picked Adilyn up and turned, balancing her on the rail, yanking her jeans off so fast they nearly tore in her hands. Down on her knees, she knew exactly what she wanted. For a few blessed moments she didn’t want to bite or feed or drink. She wanted to devour her another way, something even more primal.

“Fuck, you smell so good,” Jessica said hungrily, nipping gently at the firm flesh of Adilyn’s thigh with blunt teeth, her fangs dying to come out but she held them back. 

She glanced up at Adilyn as she stroked her hips, fingers catching on her underwear. Adilyn nodded quickly, raising her hips, making it easier for Jessica to pull them down. Adilyn gasped as she was bared to the elements, gasping again when Jessica nuzzled against her cunt, rubbing her cheek against her lips, covering herself with her scent and her wetness.

Licking her lips, Jessica spread Adilyn open with her fingers, the sight of her so wet and so pink, begging for Jessica’s attention, drove her mad. She looked exactly as she smelled, like sex. She couldn’t help the ferocity with which she licked her, trying to taste every inch of her, chasing more, desperate for the sweet sharp tang of her cunt, her mouth watering as she circled Adilyn’s clit. Each gasp and moan spurred her on, made her lick faster and suck at her clit, varying the pressure to get different sounds from her little fae, growling triumphantly as Adilyn tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling hard as she came, shaking, crying out Jessica’s name into the night.

When her cries became too sharp, her body too sensitive, Jessica pulled back, nuzzling into her thighs again, stroking her legs as they rested on her shoulders. She felt almost like she’d come herself, dizzy and floating on a high she’d never felt before, satisfied even though she was soaking wet herself. But it would be back, the hunger, the undeniable desire to drain every last drop from her fragile heart.

Pulling back, Jessica shook her head. She’d been weak again, just as much as she had been when she’d fed from her sisters. “I need to go; the sun will be up soon.”

“You don’t have to...” Adilyn said, her voice cracking, her throat raw from where she’d screamed out Jessica’s name. “You could stay. Inside.”

“I can’t,” Jessica said quickly, not wanting to open that door for fear Adilyn wouldn’t be able to close it when she needed to. But she couldn’t bear the hurt on Adilyn’s face. Everything she did seemed to hurt her, no matter how hard she tried to protect her. “I’ll come back tonight, I promise.”

“But you’ll stay outside?” Adilyn asked as she slid from the rail, a tinge of defeat in her tone.

“I’ll stay outside,” Jessica confirmed, passing Adilyn her jeans, guilt rising in her chest again at what she’d done.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to stay outside too,” Adilyn said, taking her jeans and going inside, leaving no room for discussion.

Jessica shook her head, for what felt like the millionth time that night. God damn it, that girl seemed determined to get herself killed and Jessica couldn’t do a single thing about it except follow her down.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
